Control
by Captainly
Summary: Emma has had enough of Regina dictating their sexual encounters. Who controls whom during their next meeting?


**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to _Once Upon a Time_ or the characters used. They are the property of their respective owners and I make no profit from this writing.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing for OUAT and the phenomenal pairing that is Swan Queen. This is a snippet from a scene that I simply could not get out of my head, so it's not as long as I would have liked, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Any feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Tell me you want me," she gasps into the blonde's ear, her fingers sliding in and out of her wet heat with almost inhuman speed.<p>

Emma feels another surge of arousal at the command hissed to her. "I… I want you," she manages to breathe out.

"Say it again," Regina grounds out, her voice rough and sounding like gravel in her aroused state.

Emma bites her lip over a moan as she feels the nails of Regina's other hand digging into her ass.

"I want you. I want you, Regina," she gasps out. She knows she won't be proud of this moment later on, but right now, getting fucked up against a wall by a very aroused Mayor, in her office no less, makes it worth it.

She feels Regina ride her thigh even harder as she says the words, forcing Emma to plant the bottom of her foot against the wall behind her. Regina has no objections as this lets her press down more forcefully, her skirt riding further up, barely covering her ass. Emma doesn't mind the change in position either as this lets Regina thrust her skillful fingers deeper into her.

Emma has to focus on not coming right then as she feels more of the Mayor's wetness sliding over her bare thigh coupled with the deeper penetration. She has to hold onto the lapels of Regina's blazer to keep herself balanced and she's sure this is only feeding Regina's ego. But hey, who is Emma to complain when she's getting fucked senseless?

Suddenly she feels Regina's fingers slowing down, seeming to focus more on getting herself off than Emma at the moment. Regina plants her mouth on Emma's neck and sucks greedily while thrusting her hips faster against Emma's proffered leg. Marking Emma was a favorite habit of the Mayor's during their little encounters, and while Emma didn't mind this particular form of possessiveness, she hated having to go out of her way the rest of the day trying to make sure her hair covered the evidence. Only on rare occasions would Regina allow her the courtesy of borrowing a turtleneck.

"Regina," she gasps out to get her attention, desperately moving her hips against the dwindling speed of Regina's fingers.

Regina releases the skin of Emma's neck and leans back enough to merely gaze at her through a lustful haze, a smirk threatening to form as her hips continue to grind in tight circles.

Emma knows what's coming, knows what Regina wants.

"Say please, dear," she states, trying to keep herself composed and intimidating, her fingers slowing to a crawl.

Emma's lips form a hard line. More often than not during their trysts, Regina would end up making Emma beg for it. A way to make her feel more pathetic, Emma guesses. Not this time, she thinks to herself. Emma is willing for her dignity to have a fighting chance this go-around.

Silence stretches on between them as they attempt to stare the other down. The only sounds heard are the slight pants Regina is letting escape coupled with the wet noises caused by her slick sex rubbing nonstop against Emma. Regina narrows her eyes the slightest bit and Emma sets her jaw in clear defiance. Regina takes her fingers away completely then, sliding them up under Emma's shirt instead (the one piece of clothing Regina allowed her to keep on) and spreading her own wetness on her stomach. Emma isn't sure if this is Regina's way of trying to demean her or sway her. Either way, it causes Emma's hips to thrust faintly into the air, and Regina's smirk comes out in full swing.

She follows up by raking her nails up and down Emma's toned stomach, making her muscles twitch. She continues this pattern, each time going a little farther up and then a little farther down with each passing. Emma swallows when she feels her brush the underside of her breast before traveling lower, all the way down to the strip of hair before working her way back up at an agonizingly slow pace.

Emma is determined not to show anymore weakness and manages to keep her body still throughout. But she knows that if she just stands here while Regina cooks up new ways to tease her then she won't last long before she succumbs to Regina's wishes.

So she decides to turn the tables by releasing her hold on Regina's blazer and reaching around to roughly grasp onto Regina's ass. Regina doesn't have time to register the movement before Emma is using the leverage to her intended advantage and pulling Regina's hips harder and faster against her, forcing Regina to quicken her pace.

Emma savors the look of surprise on the other woman's face, but not as much as the whimper that rips its way out of her throat. Regina still has a one-handed death grip on Emma's ass, but has to tear her other hand out from under Emma's shirt and place it on her shoulder as another hand-hold as Emma drives Regina's center more forcefully against her.

Emma hears Regina growl as she struggles to keep up and not let Emma dictate her movements completely. Emma knows that Regina is trying to stare her down again but is having trouble focusing. Emma doesn't even try to stop the smug smile from appearing on her face.

She suddenly realizes that she's starting to lose her grip on Regina's backside, her fingers slipping on the skirt. Emma glances fleetingly across the room at the doors before yanking her skirt the rest of the way up to bunch and crease around her waist, leaving Regina's ass completely bare. Regina drops her head into the crook of Emma's neck as she groans and moves faster of her own accord. She was expecting Regina to get mad, not turned on, at her actions, considering Regina never exposed herself if their meet-ups happened to occur in public places – only letting Emma's hands wander beneath her clothing.

Taking in Regina's newfound interest in pseudo-exhibitionism, she briefly wonders if the Mayor had the good sense to lock her office doors, feeling a tremor of excitement run through her at the prospect of someone seeing Regina like this – shamelessly humping the town sheriff like a dog in heat.

Emma grabs onto her now bare ass and can't contain her own groan at the feeling of the rounded flesh beneath her fingers. She kneads at the flesh and continues pulling Regina against her, working her way up to a vicious speed. She hears Regina swear against her neck and Emma can't stop a bit of quiet laughter from escaping.

Emma knows that she will have to relish every sound, every expression, every curse that flies out of the other woman because she knows good and well that Regina will not let Emma have this kind of control again.

Regina responds by biting Emma's neck suddenly and quite ruthlessly. Emma gasps, her hold on Regina loosening as she grimaces in pain. Regina takes advantage and shoves her own leg more prominently between Emma's, making sure to apply as much pressure as she can for every thrust upward before removing her mouth from Emma's neck.

Emma's eyes close tightly as she bites her lip, trying to force back a long moan that manages to make itself heard anyway.

After a few minutes, it's Regina's turn to laugh as Emma has to return one of her hands to the lapel of Regina's blazer to keep balanced. Emma ignores her, leaning her head back and focusing on the pressure currently between her legs. She's willing herself to come, to get this over with, but it's just not enough. She needs more. Emma knows it. Regina knows it.

So much for control, she thinks ruefully.

Emma bites back a curse and tilts her head back down to face Regina who is already gazing knowingly at her with a look of haughty superiority on her face. Emma has the sudden urge to rear back and slap the look right off of her, but knows she'd just end up falling over in the process, needing both hands on Regina to keep upright. Just the way Regina likes it, Emma thinks vehemently.

Regina continues to gaze at her, never breaking rhythm. Emma looks off to the side, licking her lips before sighing. Regina eases her hand down from Emma's shoulder, slowly sliding it south, down between her breasts, its destination clear. She knows Emma is about to concede defeat and her fingers dance delightfully across the planes of stomach, sliding ever closer to their mark.

Still looking off to the side, Emma quietly says, "Please". She can practically see her dignity floating wistfully away with a 'better luck next time, champ'.

But Regina makes no move to alleviate the built-up pleasure inside of Emma.

"Look at me," she says sternly.

Emma pauses for one defiant beat before turning her gaze upon Regina, defeat taking hold of her. She knows what Regina wants and what Regina wants, she gets. She also knows deep down that this is the way it was going to end all along. This is how it was always going to be between them.

"Fuck me, Regina… please." Emma still feels a tiny bit of pride that her voice held strong and didn't wilt into an actual tone of plea under the powerful gaze of the Mayor.

Regina doesn't waste a second before moving forward and capturing the blonde's lips in a domineering kiss that's meant to bruise as she finally skims her fingers over Emma's folds and quickly enters her. Emma cries out, almost blissfully, and Regina swallows most of it before releasing her lips and turning to lean in next to the blonde's ear, a wicked grin forming.

"Tell me you want me."


End file.
